At Midnight : その 執事, 涙
by HanaHana14
Summary: Penyihir bisa ditakhlukan oleh Butler super sempurna ini. Di saat malam tiba, Ciel sering melihat delusi Sebastian akan membunuhnya. Berakhir dengan Liontin hitam yang akan menguak masa lalunya. Inilah fic abal tentang Butler super tau sedunia, dipersembahkan untuk anda#SELESAISUDAHPROJECTINI*disambit


At Midnight : Sono Shitsuji, Namida.

At Midnight : Sono Shitsuji, Tears.

Di Tengah Malam : Pelayan Itu, Air Mata.

.

.

.

.

.

By Hananami Hanajima

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

.

.

.

"Baik, kita mulai." kompak tiga orang dari balik semak semak.

Mereka berjalan pelan pelan selayak kucing yang akan mengintai mangsanya. Tak bersuara sama sekali dengan tatapan tajam memperhatikan setiap celah.

"Kita mulai dari kamar Earl dulu." kata mereka.

Mereka langsung melompat lalu menempel di samping jendela.

"Sambil meremas tangkai mawar putih, ia terus berjalan membelah dinginnya salju." terdengar suara Sebastian membacakan dongeng untuk Tuannya.

"Ia dikucilkan warga desanya karena memiliki kelainan warna kulit dan rambut. Seluruh tubuhnya termandikan warna putih." lanjut Sebastian masih terus membacanya.

Sepertinya ia belum menyadari kehadiran Spectra, Spectrum, Spectre.

Tak berapa lama Sebastian meninggalkan Tuannya yang tertidur pulas.

Spectra, Spectrum, Spectre langsung memulai aksinya.

Mereka berjingkat jingkat pelan, mencari ke seluruh pojok ruangan tanpa membangunkan pemiliknya.

Setelah dirasa semua telah dicari namun tak ada, mereka keluar dan mencarinya di tempat lain.

.

.

.

Jam 04 : 15

Matahari mulai mengintip dari balik hamparan luas daratan London membuat Spectra, Spectrum dan Specter pulang dengan tangan kosong.

Mereka segera kembali ke ruangan semula.

.

.

.

Venusa menghilang.

.

.

.

"Apa ia berada di kamarnya?" tanya mereka kompak.

Mereka segera pergi mengintip ke dalam kamar Venusa.

Sesuai dengan dugaan mereka, Venusa tertidur di atas Tempat tidur empuknya.

.

.

.

"Sebastian, apa kau sudah menyelidiki dimana ia tinggal?" tanya Ciel sesudah sarapan.

"Ya. Ia tinggal di sebelah barat Hutan East End, menaranya menjulang tinggi di sana." jawab Sebastian sopan.

"Hutan East End? Tak mungkin. Aku tak melihat adanya menara." kaget Ciel.

"Nanti saya antar ke sana, Tuanku." kata Sebastian membungkuk lalu mendahului Tuannya, membuka pintu jati besar, mempersilahkan Tuannya bertemu wanita separuh baya di sana.

"Mari kita mulai, Earl. Mulai dari tumit. Oke. Satu, dua, tiga. Satu, dua, tiga. Kakimu terlalu kaku." kritik Lady Rodkin, pelatih dansa Ciel.

.

.

.

Venusa menyantap sarapannya dengan sebal. Ia bangun kesiangan yang berakibat sarapannya telat.

Setelah selesai makan, ia berjalan ke ruangan ramuan, ingin bertemu tiga bawahan kembarnya.

"Spectra, Spectrum, Spectre, apa kalian sudah menemukannya?" tanya Venusa lebih kalem dari yang kemarin.

"Belum, Nona." jawab mereka.

"Hhh... ya, sudah. Yang penting liontin itu masih bagus." gumamnya putus asa.

"Apa liontin yang kau cari ada di sini?" sahut suara yang sepertinya sedang menyeringai.

Venusa menoleh sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Liontinku!" teriaknya.

"Hehe... kupakai, ya." katanya sambil memakai liontin permata hati hitam itu.

"Sialan kau! Kembalikan!" katanya langsung menyerang.

Bulu gagak berjatuhan, Venusa telah lengah. Kedua tangannya terkunci ke belakang dengan sebilah pisau perak di depan lehernya.

"Ceritakan semuanya, Venusa." perintah orang tadi yang tak lain dan tak bukan Ciel Phantomhive.

Spectra, Spectrum, Spectre mulai bergerak, namun Venusa memberi isyarat untuk tetap diam.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?" tanya Venusa.

"Sebelah barat Hutan East End. Pohon kembar tertinggi. Dimensi penghubung. Apa itu sudah cukup?" jawab Ciel.

"Dasar. Pasti kerjaanmu, ya, Iblis!?" geram Venusa.

"Saya hanya menjalankan perintah." jawab Sebastian membungkuk sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang ceritakan semuanya." perintah Ciel sekali lagi.

"Ceritakan apa, hah?" geram Venusa.

"Asal muasal liontin ini." jawab Ciel.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tau orang yang memberinya." senyum licik Venusa terkembang.

"Ya. Dia ayahku." jawab Ciel serius.

"Sudah kuduga kau anaknya."

"Lalu, kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Sudah kubilang, kau mengganggu."

"Jawab!" bentak Ciel.

"Oke, oke. Wajahmu seram." katanya santai.

"Sebenarnya, akhir akhir ini aku sedang mengerjakan suatu sihir besar yang membutuhkan beberapa benda termasuk daun ganja serta serbuk narkoba. Ketika memasuki tahap akhir, ruangan tempat membuat sihir harus berasap. Asap yang dimaksud adalah campuran dari beberapa bahan dan opium.

Sebenarnya aku agak kesal. Kenapa harus benda itu? Susah mendapatkannya. Tapi sudahlah. Tinggal musnahkan Anjing Penjaga Ratu, semua beres.

Jadi, aku mulai menyusun siasat untuk membunuhmu." kata Venusa panjang lebar.

"Lalu, apa maksud dari membunuh psikologisku?" tanya Ciel.

"Oh, itu. Saat psikologismu mulai kacau, kau tak bisa memerintah dengan benar. Saat itulah aku menerima kiriman. Kupikir tak seru kalau langsung membunuhmu, jadi aku bermain sebentar. Tapi, malah aku yang kalah dalam permainan yang kubuat sendiri. Memalukan." miris Venusa.

"Nah, sekarang kita kembali ke awal. Kenapa pendahuluku memberikan kalung ini padamu?" tanya Ciel.

"Dia tak sengaja menemukanku di sebuah hutan. Waktu itu dia masih belum beristri.

Dia mengajakku ngobrol banyak hal. Dia pria yang baik. Entah mengapa, aku merasa percaya padanya, padahal baru bertemu.

Kuceritakan semuanya. Semuanya tanpa tersisa. Dan mungkin juga ia merasa tertarik dengan ceritaku. Ia menanggapinya dengan baik.

Lalu ia memintaku mencari "Black Pearl". Awalnya aku bingung, namun kuturuti juga.

Setelah itu ia pergi dan kembali dengan liontin itu." tunjuk Venusa pada liontin yang dikenakan Ciel.

"Dia bilang, "Berdasarkan ceritamu, mungkin liontin ini dapat menahan kekuatanmu."

"Dari bahan apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Campuran antara Obsidian, batu Onyx dan Black Pearl darimu." jawabnya.

Ia berpesan selalu pakai liontin itu walau sedang mandi. Setelah itu ia menghilang entah kemana.

Aku selalu memakainya dan selalu panik jika liontin itu tidak ada pada leherku." ceritanya.

"Saar kudengar kematian Vincent, aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melampiaskan semuanya dengan membakar hutan. Mungkin karena itulah liontin ini sempat retak.

Pelayan tua mendekatiku, mengaku sebagai pelayan Phantomhive. Sekujur tubuhnya terluka.

Aku langsung mendekatinya, meredakan apiku. Ia tak sengaja melihat liontin itu retak. Mungkin ia sudah diceritakan Phantomhive. Ia bilang, "Tamballah dengan serbuk campuran Obsidian, Onyx dan Black Pearl. Lalu keraskan. Maaf saya tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang.". Setelah itu ia pingsan di tempat.

Aku segera membawanya ke rumah sakit yang paling bagus. Dan mengerjakan kata katanya.

Hal itu berhasil. Setelah itu liontin itu kujaga baik baik.

Liontin itu penahan kekuatanku dan juga kenang kenangan dari orang itu."

Ciel melepas lalu memperhatikan liontin itu. Memang ada bekas tambalan.

"Ah, kau mengingatkanku pada Vincent Phantomhive." kata Venusa dengan suara bergetar.

"Nona, anda tak boleh menangis." kata Spectra, Spectrum, Spectre.

"Aku tau. Tapi, aku sudah tidak kuat beratus ratus tahun menahan air mata ini." kata Venusa meneteskan air mata untuk pertama kalinya.

Sebastian mengendurkan cengkramannya. Ia menarik pisaunya dari leher Venusa. Venusa ambruk seketika, terduduk lemas menangis.

"Penyihir akan kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya jika ia meneteskan air matanya." gumam Sebastian. Seringainya terkembang. "Hmph... menarik."

Perlahan keadaan sekeliling mengabur, tergantikan oleh panorama hutan barat East End.

"Ah, gerbang dimensipun ikut hilang, ya." komentar Sebastian.

"Ambillah. Ini milikmu." gumam Ciel menunduk, memberikan liontin hitam itu pada pemiliknya.

"Kau, takkan menangkapku?" tanya Venusa.

"Penyihir Venusa Borgstone sudah mati. Orang yang ada di depanku adalah manusia, bukan penyihir." kata Ciel membelakangin Venusa.

"Ciel... Phantomhive..." gumam Venusa tak percaya.

"Hah~ lagi pula ratu tak pernah memerintahkanku untuk menangkapmu." lanjut Ciel.

"Ayah dan anak sama saja." gumam Venusa pelan.

Angin timur berhembus menyambut kehidupan baru, menerbangkan helaian helaian daun yang hijau.

Semua insan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap birunya langit serta putihnya awan.

"Aku akan memulai hidup baruku. Mulai hari ini, aku terlahir kembali." gumamnya bersamaan dengan mengkerutnya kulit dan memutihnya rambut. Beberapa helai mulai rontok mengotori sebagian kecil dataran London yang luas.

"Ho~ jadi ini wujud aslimu?"

"Hahaha... ternyata "Muda Abadi" itu juga termasuk kekuatan, ya." tawanya dengan suara serak khas nenek nenek.

"Baiklah, aku mau mengurus hal lain. Selamat tinggal. Ayo, Sebastian." Ciel meninggalkan Venusa beserta bawahannya di tengah Hutan Barat East End.

.

.

.

"Hh... aku lelah. Buatkan aku hal yang manis." minta Ciel sambil menghempaskan diri ke kursi putar empuk tempat dia bekerja.

"Baik, akan saya siapkan beserta teh hangat." kata Sebastian membungkuk dengan tangan kanan di dada kiri.

"Hm?" bingungnya melihat surat kerajaan di atas mejanya.

Ia membukanya lalu membacanya. Tiba tiba giginya bergemerutuk kesal. Ia remas kertas surat itu.

"Sekarang... bagaimana kita bisa menjelaskannya?!" geram Ciel.

.

.

.

Bocah manisku

Kudengar ada penyihir hebat dan menawan di Hutan Barat East End. Namanya Venusa Borgstone. Kuharap aku bisa minum teh bersamanya.

Victoria

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End.

.

.

Nyohohoho~*tirutiruShuraA*noE*orcist

Ini adalah judul terakhir untuk "Kuroshitsuji Volume Project"*apaantuh?!

Hohoho... gataulah ini Vol. Berapa sing penting hepi!

Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh. Soalnya ni cerita asal dapet ide, tulis. Mungkin aku segolongan dengan penulis penulis berkategori "Autowriter.".

Anehnya, kok *khusus* cerita ini jarang "WriterBlock", ya?

.

.

Ciel : Aneh.

Sebastian : Padahal 'kan kau sering WB, kok si sini kagak ya?

Venusa : Karena ada aku~~ Hohohohohoho...*mulaiGR.

Author : Ni OC ge-er begete*sweetdrop

.

.

As usual (semoga chara di sini IC)

Readers : Woy! Yang At Night aja Ciel OOC, tau!

Author : 'kan agak.

Readers : Agak?!

Author : Gomen, deh-_-"

.

.

Ya sudah. Sekian n bye bye yesterday*mulaingaco

Koro sensei : Itu OST animeku!

Author : *tendangKorosensei* bukan fandom lu!

Sekian n bye.

Readers : Cepetan biar kagak ngaco lagi!

Review deh, minta dong...*dipentung


End file.
